Gods and Demigods
by mortalinstrumentsfanfictiongal
Summary: Clary has made three new demigod friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Gods and Demigods

Clary was just about to go and train when she was called to the big house. Was she in trouble. No not possible. When she got there Chiron said, "We have two new campers I think you should show them around camp." Clary said, "Do you know who their godly parent is?" Chiron said, "No still undetermined. Follow me." They walked into the first room where two boys one with golden-blonde hair and one with brown hair. Chiron broke the silence, "Jace, Percy this is Clary one of our best campers she has been here 11 years." Jace said, "So you've been here since you were 1?" Clary said, "I've been here since I was 5, I'm 16! I just look 12 because I don't grow a lot." Clary was just about to continue when Percy said, "You look 16 Jace can be a big jerk."Clary said, "We should probably start can't miss catch the flag." With that she started to walk out the door so Jace and Percy followed her. She said, "Every God has a cabin for their kids some are empty like the Zeus cabin I am the only child of Poseidon that we know of. That's the training field. That's the dinning hall. And that's the woods. On the other side of the woods is a river. Come on time for catch the flag." They all lined up. Chiron said, "Clary, Clarice you are the team captains Clary team blue Clarice team red Clary you choose first." Clary said, "Jace" Clarice said, "Annabeth" Clary said, "Percy" it went on like this until there were no campers left Clary's team ran and fought until Jace and Percy got to the red flag Annabeth and Clarice jumped out and said you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Jace fought Clarice and Percy fought Annabeth. Percy went to the water and Jace kept getting zapped and then a lightning bolt appeared over Jace's head and a trident appeared over Percy's head and Clary said, "We got ourselves a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus. Wow." Percy said who's who?" Clary said, "Jace's dad is Zeus and Percy's dad is Poseidon." Chiron said, "Clary Zeus and Poseidon sent this." Clary read aloud, "Clary you, Jace, and Percy must come to Olympus we need to talk – Zeus and Poseidon P.S- try not to get into trouble – your favorite uncle. Zeus." Clary turned as red as her hair and said, "We should pack for the journey and go get Grover he's my protector." Annabeth said, "I'm going with you." They rushed to pack and get Grover then they left for Olympus. When they got there Clary said, "We need to go to Olympus." The man said, "Sorry girl no way only Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods." Clary concentrated on the bottle of water and soaked the man and said, "See we are Demigods." The man said, "That proves you what about them?" Percy did what Clary did except he just put it back into the bottle. Jace made thunder. Annabeth proved she was Athena's daughter. And Grover proved he was a protector. The man said, "Fine go on in." They all went up to Olympus and into the throne room after they had proper greetings Zeus said, "Clarissa you insist on getting into trouble." Clary said, "When did I get into trouble this time?" Zeus had made a little bit of thunder and Clary knew she had made him mad and Zeus said, "Soaking the elevator worker." Poseidon said, "Calm down Zeus humans, Demigods even Gods and Goddesses make mistakes Clarissa may make most of them but, wait you do have a point Zeus. Clarissa what do you think before do these things?" Clary said, "I don't really think before I do the things I normally think after my actions." Poseidon said, 'but we are here to discuss a UN-doing of a law that is difficult for demigods and the parents. Zeus." Zeus said, "Gods may now be part of their child's life to make them have a better life."

3 weeks later

Clary was on her way to the river to relax and Jace was following Clary he really liked her. Clary sat on the shore line when Poseidon appeared out of the water and said, "Hi Clarissa." Clary said, "Please call me Clary." Poseidon said, "O.K. Clary." Jace tried to hide but Poseidon looked strait at Jace and said, "Clary we have company." Clary turned around looked at Jace and said, "You really aren't good at hiding like Grover isn't good at hiding either so come out here." Grover said, "Man, you are impossible to hide from Clare-Bear." Clary said, "Grove you promised to stop calling me Clare-Bear." Grover said, "Sorry Clary if I stop calling you Clare-Bear you stop calling me Grove." Clary said, "Deal." Then she realized other people were there and blushed as red as her hair her green eyes filled with embarrassment and annoyance. Just then Percy walked over and said, "Who made Clary bright red." Clary blinked and turned back her normal color. Poseidon said, "I need to get going you guy behave I'm talking to you Clary." he left. Clary said, "Let's go. Jace your staring at me." Jace said, "Clary will be my girlfriend?" Clary said, "Yes Jace I will be your girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Third person**

Jace was so excited for his first date with Clary he did not notice his dad, Zeus standing in the doorway until a clap of thunder woke him up from his daydream. Zeus laughed and said, "Who is she?" Jace said, "What are you talking about?" Zeus said, "The girl that has you daydreaming." Jace said, "Oh her name is Clary Fray." Zeus asked, "Who is Clary?" Jace said, "Clarissa Fray Daughter of Poseidon. Short with bright, curly, red hair and green eyes." Zeus said, "You like her? where are you going?" Jace said, "Yes I like her. I want to surprise her so, I'm taking her to the Ocean, not in the Ocean on the shore." Zeus said, "The Ocean O.K."

Meanwhile...

Clary was wondering what should she have well she will just take what is in her bag that is always prepared with anything she would need for any place. She was lost in her head. She realized four eyes were watching her so she said, "Hi? Is anyone there?" Just then Percy and her dad Poseidon walked in after she went back to daydreaming. Someone asked, "Does she daydream a lot Percy?" Percy said, "Yes she gets lost in her mind... Earth to Clary." Clary suddenly said, "Did I get lost in my head again Percy?" Percy and Poseidon both just nodded. Poseidon asked, "Is it a boy? Who is he?" Clary said, "Yes and he is Jace." Poseidon said, "Zeus's son." Just then Jace walked followed by Zeus. Jace said, "Hi Clary, Percy Clary you ready?" Clary said, "Ready as I can be why can't you tell me where we're going?" Jace said, "Because." They both just walked out the door both with a bag. Poseidon smiled and said, "My little girl is growing up," realization caught up with him, "Wait my little girl is growing up this is bad!" Zeus said, "It's not bad, not like I purposely waited until her 16th birthday to change the law." Poseidon said, "We are going to turn back the clock to when Percy and Jace were born and you will change the law that day." Zeus said, "Fine Ready." and he turned back the clock.

…

In Olympus there was a meeting in Olympus Zeus said, "I have thought very hard and decided to let Gods help raise their children go to the kids of yours not born yet to ten and stay for all of their lives." With that everybody left.

**Poseidon's point of view(after Zeus's speech):**

I ran to the hospital I was walking into the part of the hospital where children were born when a woman behind a desk said, "Who are you here to see?" I said, "Sally Jackson." Thewoman said, "Room 3." I walked strait into room three when I saw Sally and said, "Hi Sally." Sally said, "I thought you couldn't be with me and our son, Poseidon I'm naming him Percyus Jackson." I said, "Sally Zeus changed the law I can be with you. We can have a family, Sally will you marry me?" Sally smiled and said one word that would change my life forever, "Yes!" then the doctor said, "Time to push." Sally pushed and when Percyus Jackson cried I smiled brightly.

One year later...

I was sitting with Percyus on the beach with my beautiful wife due any day with my daughter we decided to name her Clarissa. It was peaceful when Sally said, "Poseidon my water just broke the baby is coming!"

3 hours later...

Sally just had our baby girl I was holding Clarissa when Percyus said, "I wanna hold baby sissy daddy" I said, "Percyus sit next to me and you can hold Clarissa." Percyus sat by me and I handed Clarissa to him and said, "Can you say Clarissa?" Percyus tried to but it came out, "Clare... Clare... Clary. I did it daddy I said her name Clary can we call her Clary please." Me and Sally said, "Yes we can call her Clary."

1 year later...

Clary called Percyus by his nickname, "Percy I am turning 1 today." She looked up at me and said, "Daddy I'm 1 today." She looked up at Sally and said, "Mommy I'm today. Ooh mommy, daddy, Percy come look what I can do!" She grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid and made the words_ I Love Mommy, Daddy, And Percy._ She said, "Tada!" Percy said, "I wanna try!" he wrote _I Love, Mommy, Daddy, And Clary._ Then he said, "I did it!" I said, "Sally it's time. Percy, Clary you are demigods I am Poseidon god of the sea. You should meet some one but Mommy has to stay here."

**Zeus's point of view two years after Jace's birth**

I am getting a phone call who is it... Poseidon. I picked up and said, "Hi Poseidon how's the family...my kids Jace, Alec, and Izzy have found there powers... oh Jace and Alec are 2 their twins and Izzy is 1... okay The beach 5 minutes got it... Bye." I yelled to the kids, "We are going to the beach bring your bathing suits hurry we have 5 minutes to get there!" They all came running down the stairs Izzy in her pink, black, and gold two piece, Jace in his black swim trunks, and Alec in his blue and gray swim trunks.

5 minutes later...

**Izzy's point of view **

I am at the beach with my Daddy and two older brothers Jace and Alec when I see a strange man with black hair and ocean green eyes. He had a little boy who is probably 2 like Jace and Alec he like the man had black hair and ocean green eyes. The man also had a little girl who is 1 like me she like the man and little boy ocean green eyes but unlike them she had curly red hair. My dad said, "This is my brother Poseidon and these are his kids..." The little boy said, "Can we please introduce ourselves?" My dad said of course." The little boy said, "I'm Percy and I am 2." The little girl said, "I'm Clary and I'm 1." Dad smiled and said, "I'm Zeus." Jace said, "I'm Jace, I'm 2." Alec said, "I'm Alec and I'm 2." Jace and Alec both said, "We're twins." I said, "I'm Izzy and I'm 1" Daddy and Uncle Poseidon told us everything including that we have ADHD and dyslexia.

9 years later

**Jace point of view**

Me, Alec, and Percy had been in camp half-blood for 1 summer, this is our second summer and Clary and Izzy's first summer. Before we went into camp half-blood Poseidon gave Clary a pen like Percy's and Zeus gave Izzy a lightning bolt shape pen sword like mine and Alec. We walked to camp half-blood where they met their protector Grover. Grover gave them a tour of the camp there were two cabins by the water with a deck thing for Poseidon's kids one said _Clary_ and one said _Percy_. There were three tree houses with bridges going above the whole camp they each had a name on it one _Izzy_ one_ Jace_ one _Alec_. Then we went to a place called the big house to meet Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron said, "Hi I am Chiron the activities director." Mr. D said, "I am Mr. D I am the camp councilor if you have a problem do not come to me go to Chiron." Chiron said, "Let's get to Catch The Flag." When we got there I handed Alec, Percy, Clary, and Izzy a chest plate a training sword and a helmet with a blue Mohawk. We set off fighting while Clary was blocking hits with her sword and her helmet flew off her hair was flowing with every move she made I love her she with Izzy. Wait surrounded team red Clary Izzy this is anything but good. I fought harder to get into that circle those swords may not be able to kill but they can cut you. When I finally got into the circle and cut them a way through I said, "Clary, Izzy get the red flag!" They took off at least they'll get the flag.

**Clary's point of view**

I was running with Izzy to get the red flag. After Jace had saved o us that's when I realized I love Jace. If only he felt the same way I was broken out of my trance when Izzy Said, "Look the red flag." with that Izzy threw her helmet off and we ran through the river. We headed towards the flag when a 12 yer old girl and a 14 year old boy jumped out. The girl said, "did you really think it would be that easy, my names Annabeth and I am daughter of Athena Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and the Strategic side of war. That's Luke son of Hermes the messenger god." I said while blocking her hits, "I'm Clarissa or Clary daughter of Poseidon God of the sea and earthquakes. That's Isabelle or Izzy daughter of Zeus Leader of the Olympic gods, and god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens." Annabeth got me cut up and on the ground the red team was cheering Jace was trying to get to me but Chiron said 1 word, "Stop." I heard dads voice _**Go to the water it will heal you and give you strength.**_ I started army crawling to the water Luke yelled, "Look!" I was with my arm in the water dad was right the water healed me and gave me strength. I fought Annabeth and Luke I won I grabbed the flag and there was cheering. Jace ran up to me and we hugged the next thing I know his lips are on mine kissing me a gasp and kissed him back. He said, "I'm sorry Clary I Just like you a lot and I don't know what came over me I'm just so-" I Kissed him and when I pulled back I said, "I've been waiting for you to do that since my third birthday when I realized I like liked you today when I saw you take on a group of reds realization hit big time I just don't like like you I love you Jace." Then he he tightened his grip on me and said something I never thought he'd say, "Clary I've wanted to do that since your third birthday party when I realized I like liked you well today when I saw you take on Annabeth and Luke because Izzy ran after Luke hit her sword once then seeing you get hurt touch the water and take them on and not give up realization hit me hard I love you too." With that I kissed him again when Percy tapped Jace's shoulder and Jace spun around just to be punched so hard in the gut to make him dubble over and roll down the hill of pebbles and come face to face with my brother push him out of the way go and crouch down by Jace and say, "Are you OK Jace?" it worried me when he said, "I'm not sure." I tried to make him laugh by saying, "Where's the Jace that would laugh and say 'When am I not OK?'" All I got was a smirk and a kiss on the cheek and him saying, "I guess I'm not OK Clary go get some unpacking done before dinner I love you." Before I could say I love you to he pulled my face down to where our foreheads touch smiled a true smile and kissed me full on the mouth like he did when I grabbed the flag.

**Jace's point of view on the kiss situation**

Clary grabbed the flag everyone cheered I ran up to her pulled her into a hug then I kissed her full on the lips earning a gasp from her then her kissing be back I pulled back and said, "I'm sorry Clary I Just like you a lot and I don't know what came over me I'm just so-" Clary did something I never expected she pulled me down to her face and kissed me and said, "I've been waiting for you to do that since my third birthday when I realized I like liked you today when I saw you take on a group of reds realization hit big time I just don't like like you I love you Jace." I said what she never expected me to say, "Clary I've wanted to do that since your third birthday party when I realized I like liked you well today when I saw you take on Annabeth and Luke because Izzy ran after Luke hit her sword once then seeing you get hurt touch the water and take them on and not give up realization hit me hard I love you too." then she kissed me again until someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around to see Percy. He punched so hard in the gut to make me dubble over and roll down the hill of pebbles then before I knew it Clary said,"Are you OK Jace?" I said, "I'm not sure." she said probably trying to get me to laugh, "Where's the Jace that would laugh and say 'When am I not OK?'" All I did was smirk kiss her on the cheek and said, "I guess I'm not OK Clary go get some unpacking done before dinner I love you." Before she said I love you to I pulled her face down to where our foreheads touch smiled a true smile and kissed he full on the lips like I did when she grabbed the flag.

…

I went to her cabin to pick her up and take her to dinner at the meal hall. I was greeted by her about to sing she asked, "Will you sing the boy vocals." I just nodded.

**Bold= Jace **_Italic=Clary _**_Bold, Italic, and Underlined=Both_**

'should've kissed you'

**I dropped you off **

**just a little after midnight**

**sat in my car**

**till you turned off your porch light**

**I should've kissed you**

**I should've pushed you up against the wall**

**I should've kissed you**

**just like I wasn't scared at all**

**I turned off the car**

**ran through the yard**

**back to your front door**

**before I could knock you turned the lock**

**and let me on the front porch**

**and I kissed you**

**goodnight**

**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**

**goodnight baby goodnight**

_you couldn't see me_

_watching through the window_

_wondering what went wrong_

_praying that you wouldn't go_

_you should've kissed me_

_you should've pushed me up against the wall_

_you should've kissed me_

_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

**so I turned off the car**

_**ran through the yard**_

_**back to your front door**_

_**before I could knock you turned the lock let me on the front**_

_**porch**_

_**and I kissed you**_

_**goodnight**_

_**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**_

_**goodnight baby goodnight**_

guitar

**I turned off the car**

**ran through the yard**

**back to your front door**

**half scared to death can't catch my breath _aren't_**

_**these the moments to live for**_

_**and I kissed you**_

_**goodnight**_

_**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**_

_**goodnight baby goodnight**_

_**and I kissed you**_

_**goodnight**_

_**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**_

_**goodnight baby goodnight and I kissed you**_

_**goodnight**_

_**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**_

_**goodnight baby goodnight and I kissed you**_

_**goodnight**_

_**and now that I've kissed you it's gonna be a goodnight**_

_**goodnight baby goodnight**_

I said, "Clary your a terrific singer." my heart stopped when she said, "Your a terrific singer too." she giggled a little and said, "We should get to dinner." I swallowed and said, "Before we go will you... um... be my... um... girlfriend." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she said, "yes!" Then she kissed me. Right then Percy walked in as we kissed.

6 years later on Clary's 16 birthday...

I walked in finally the day we tell everybody we're boyfriend and girlfriend. After everybody was there we went trough it like we practiced I helped her onto the island and climbed up onto it myself. Clary yelled, "Excuse me can I get everyone's attention." after her saying that 5 times Clary counted to three she made the fountain soak everybody(except her dad and Percy who can only get wet if they want) and I made a clap of thunder those two things got everyone's attention on us and Clary said, "Thank you for your attention everyone..." I took over, "Clary and I have something we have kept a secret for 6 years today... umm..ummm... how should I put this" Clary burst out, "meandJacehavebeendatingforsixyearsbutwedidn'twanttotellyousoyoucouldn'tgetmadatus." Poseidon said, "What you can't expect us to understand a sentence that's one word." Finally I found my voice I took a deep breath and both me and Clary said, "We have been seriously dating like boyfriend girlfriend dating for six years today." Suddenly there was a bad thunder storm an earthquake waves crashing on shore and Clary biting her bottom lip until Annabeth got up and basically pushed me into a place where I had to hug Clary Annabeth stood on the island with us and yelled, "Enough Clary is already about to go and hit her head repeatedly on a brick wall and yeah they kept a secret from people who 1)are adults 2) people who can't keep a secret, well I've known since her 10th birthday when she came to camp half-blood for the first time because it's so obvious when a girl likes a boy and Clary was in for all the signs 1)every joke even if it was the worst joke of all time if Jace said it even if me and her just called Percy an idiot a hour before for using that joke Clary I can tell you want to spar now because your mad, 2) She blushes as red as her hair when he's around or compliments and everybody can tell she's blushing even though she tries to hide it, 3)the most obvious the way she looks at him when they make eye contact, and my favorite 4) he's the only one that can make her smile when she knows shes about to cry, 5)her song book she wrote a song come on Clary sing it then I'll tell you how I knew Jace liked you a lot." Clary said, " I can't it is impossible. Fine but i'm only doing the chorus

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**like how many inches in a mile**

**what it takes to make you smile**

**get you not to treat me like a child baby**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**tell me**

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**tell me**

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**like how many inches in a mile**

**what it takes to make you smile**

**get you not to treat me like a child baby**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**like how many inches in a mile**

**what it takes to make you smile**

**get you not to treat me like a child baby**

**tell me **

**tell me **

**tell me **

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**something I don't know**

**like how many inches in a mile**

**what it takes to make you smile**

**get you not to treat me like a child baby**

Clary looked at Annabeth and said, "Was that the one?" Annabeth said, "Yep. Now how I knew Jace likes Clary a lot 1)Jace has to get her attention no matter what it takes, 2)Clary is the only on he truly smiles at everyone else he smirks or scowls,3)Jace's emotional wall disappears when he thinks him and Clary or when Clary is hurt, upset, or has a nightmare at camp he's the boy that you can go over to his house in the middle of the night, 4)He makes her laugh when she knows she's about to cry, 5)look at the way he looks at her, 6)when boys that aren't your brother when they pick 99% of the time they like The other one their just plain mean like the song she wrote about a boy in third grade and some true love." I sang with her 22 song and that wasn't even 1/333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 you see what I mean and that's the first 3 years.

**Clary's point of view her 21 birthday next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's Point of view**

2 years later …

I was waiting for Jace in my living room he has been in the bathroom for 3 hours. I couldn't wait any longer I went towards the bathroom when Percy jumped in front of me and said, "You can't knock on that door I know he's been in there for a while but there's a good explanation." Percy was sweating he's hiding something let's see I said, "Percy your hiding something what is it?" He said, " Nothing." I glared and screamed, "Daddy Percy's being mean to me." Percy had a scared and worried look in his eyes as an earthquake started and waves were crashing against the shore.

Meanwhile: Jace's point of view …

I was running to get a ring what better 18th birthday than the boy she loves asking her to marry him. Man she was probably worried right now I hope Percy is doing a good job distracting her. Suddenly there was a bad earthquake and the waves were crashing violently on the shore obviously Clary decided to use the dad card route this time because this is 1 of the three possibilities 1) Clary is really really really mad witch gods help the people around her if that's the case they might wanna call the hospital Sally would already call the hospital, 2) Clary and Percy are both very mad that would be even worse, or 3)Clary called her dad into this. I have to get to the jewelers now I guess after this a ring wouldn't be enough more like the ring, a bracelet, and a necklace. I picked up my pace and I made it.

Meanwhile Poseidon's point of view …

I heard Clary scream about Percy being mean to her and for a moment I was happy that my 18 year old daughter needed me then I was mad at Percy for being mean to his little sister on her birthday. There was an earthquake and the waves were crashing violently on shore my doing. When I get down stairs I saw Clary and Percy fighting and said, " Clary, Percyus what is going on you to?" They hurried up and stood up strait they both had different expressions on their faces, Clary had a look like he didn't use my full name that's a good thing right and Percy's expression was he used my full name I'm in so much trouble right now man! I said, "Percyus explanation." Percy said, "Can we tie Clary up and talk about this in the other room preferably the kitchen." I said, "No now Percyus!" Percy was about to say it when he heard a noise from the bathroom and then Jace came out and Percy said, "Dude hurry or I am going to die today!" Jace smirked and said, "Maybe I'll wait about 2 hours Percy OK OK relax Percy!" Percy said, "Jace no no choking up you've been planing this for 3 months be a man." Jace chuckled lightly and said, "I don't wanna be a man I wann-" Percy said, "Your 19 you are an adult who just so happens to be in love with my sister none of the boys at camp understand why you do."

Same situation Clary's point of view …

Jace just took out a ring box and got down on one knee and said, "Clary will you marry me?" I didn't have to think twice before saying, "Yes Jace yes!" Jace's eyes widened and he said, "You said yes, she said yes, she said..." Percy started to get annoyed and said, "Yes we all heard what she said in fact at the way she screamed I think she burst my eardrum!" I got up and slapped him upside the head. Then you know what he did he started another fight then I heard dads voice, "Percyus and Clarissa Jackson!" Me and Percy stood strait up and I started to chew on my bottom lip a sure sign that my nerves are catching up with me I am rocking from foot to foot (stupid ADHD). Dad said, "What do you two have to say for yourselves Percyus... umm... umm... umm... umm... umm...umm... umm. It's hard to think with you two... could you just hold still for five seconds!" Jace said, "I don't mean to break up this touching family moment but let me talk to Clary sir please it might be easier to talk to Percy without Clary adding extra onto it." Dad said, "Yeah OK!" Jace grabbed my hand and we rushed out the door and to his car and they drove to camp half-blood to talk to Thalia(Jace, Alec, and Izzy's sister who's about 12 years old), Luke (Hermes' son), Annabeth (Athena's Daughter), Nico (Hades' son), and Grover (Thalia, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Annabeth, and Nico's protector)

**I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace's point of view **

In camp...

Grover said, "Come on does your favorite protector get a hug?" Clary just rolled her eyes hugged him like he was her annoying older brother pulled out of the hug right before he went to give her a noogie. Clary fake gasped and said, "You were not just trying to give me a noogie were you Grover?" Grover started to bleat like a goat he is so not going to die because I said, "Grover guy hug?" We guy hugged. After everyone got hugged they went to the Poseidon's cabin. When we got there I said, "We have big news guys." Thalia said, "Come on don't keep us in suspense Jace spit it out." I just smirked Thalia said, "Clary what's going on?" Clary said, "Me and Jace..." I shook my head and grabbed her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger (Clary took off the ring to surprise Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover). Annabeth said, "Wow, you guys know what would happen if you had kids it would have both of your guys' powers so on and so on from generation to generation!" I said, "I'm supposed to be getting after Clary for fighting with Percy but I think she did the right thing. So if he ask tell him I took care of it. Kk?" Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover said in unison, "Kk."

mean while Percy's point of view...

Jace took Clary so he could get after her I can't believe dad would buy it Clary isn't gonna get in trouble. Dad said obviously hearing what I was thinking (Stupid god/demigod parent/child bond), "First I know he isn't going to get after her I didn't want her to get into trouble it's her birthday and she won't be living under my roof when she gets married and she's engaged you aren't even dating someone! Second it is useful.

Clary's point of view after mine and Jace's news...

Nico came up and started flirting with me so I did what comes naturally and said, "Nico I have a song for you go get the rest of the team (Me, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Thalia, Simon, Luke, Grover , and Nico) Kk." I went to the place where we had camp fires and when the rest of the team got there I said, "Izzy I think you have the same problem as I do. You know the drill." Izzy got up on stage and said, "Nico, Luke come up here we have a song for you." Nico and Luke smiled at each other and walked up.

**Bold= Izzy, **underlined= Clary, **Bold and underlined= both**

'Take a hint'

**Why am I always hit on **

**by the boys I never like?**

**I can always see them coming**

**from the left **and from the right

I don't want to be a priss

I just try to be polite

**but it always seems**

**to bite me in the**... **hey!**

**Ask me for my number**yeah

you put me on the spot

**you think we should hook-up**

but I think we should not

**you had me at 'Hello' then **

**you opened up your mouth**

and that is when it 

started going south, **Oh**

get your hands off my **hips**

fore I'll punch you in the** lips**

**stop your staring at my.. hey!**

Take a hint

**take a hint**

no you can't buy me a drink

**let me tell you what I think**

I think you could use a mint

**take a hint **

take a hint

**T-Take a hint**

**take a hint**

**I guess you still don't get it**

**so let's take it from the top**

**you asked me what my sign is**

**and I told you it was stop**

and if I only had a dime for every

name that you just dropped

**you'd be here and **

**I'd be on a Yacht**

**get your hands off my hips**

**fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**stop your staring at my.. hey!**

Take a hint

**take a hint**

no you can't buy me a drink

**let me tell you what I think**

I think you could use a mint

**take a hint **

take a hint

**T-Take a hint**

**take a hint**

**what about 'no' **

**don't you get**

**so go and tell your friends **

**I'm not really interested**

**it's about time that you're leavin**

**I'm gonna count to three**

**and open my eyes and**

**you'll be gone**

**one**

get your hands off my

**two**

or I'll punch you in the

**three**

stop your starin' at my

**Hey**

**take a hint **

**take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**take a hint **

**take a hint**

**take a hint **

**take a hint**

**ohhh..,**

get your hands off my **hips**

fore I'll punch you in the** lips**

**stop your staring at my.. hey!**

**take a hint **

**take a hint**

**T-Take a hint**

**take a hint**

**la,la,la,la,**

**la,la,la,la**

Izzy and I smiled and she said, "I think we got our point across Luke I like Simon." I said, "And Nico I'm engaged to Jace."

**3 months of planning and wedding rehearsals later...**

**Jace's point of view.**

** "**Man stupid before wedding jitters!" I said. Dad (Zeus) said, "Everybody gets them." Poseidon said, yeah the waves are sloshing nervously and Izzy keeps telling Clary to..." Izzy yelling at Clary from the other end of the hall(Clary's end of the conversation can't be heard)(there is thunder the whole time) yelled, **"CLARY STOP BITTING YOUR BOTTOM LIP OR WE'LL NEVER GET DONE …... I KNOW YOU HAVE PRE-WEDDING JITTERS... YES THAT IS WHY I'M YELLING**...(i finally heard Clary yell back(waves are violently crashing and a small earthquake) WELL SOOOORRY IF I'M NERVOUS I THINK THEY CAN HEAR YOU MOSLY FROM THE OTHER END OF THE HALL!" Then everything calmed down and I heard Clary and Izzy's favorite song playing in the girls dressing room. Then Nico's head popped in and he said, "Five minutes or Alec has to marry Clary and I don't think he can handle it. Pl..." Nico stopped talking and I heard Clary running in sneakers and Izzy hot on her heels in high heels Clary yelled, "I will wear a dress but I will not wear those death traps of shoes." Izzy replied, "You have ten minutes and your still in a tank-top, shorts, and sneakers! Uuuuuuuuug your so difficult." I heard sneakers sliding across the floor then Percy said, "wow you must be pretty strong to drag Clary to get in high-heels." I thought oh crap he's dead Clary's not in her dress plus there is no rule saying the bride can't see the groom in the tux... she picked it out any way. Dad chuckled and said, "Go before she kills Percy Jace." I said, "Even if I go out there and there is a 50% chance Iz will kill me." I ran out of the room to find Clary and Percy fighting and Izzy screaming they will ruin her master piece so as soon as Clary was on top of Percy and pulled back to punch him I picked her up bridal style smiled and said, "Come on do you two really have to fight?" Clary said, "Only if Percy says stupid things at me." Percy said, "I am not stupid Clary." Clary laughed and in-between laughs said, "I... Never... Said …...you are stupid... but now that I think about it you kinda are," then looking up at me she said, "Jace can you put me down so I can finish getting ready?" I said, "Can you walk strait there without fighting Percy?" She shook her head and said, "No promises." I walked to the girls dressing room waited for Izzy to block her way of running off then sat her down and Izzy took her into the room and I went to the room with the alter and straitened out my tux. On the alter I wait ed for only a few minutes but felt like hours when I hear the music for the bridesmaids(Annabeth and Mckaila(eldest Daughter of Aphrodite), and made of honor(Izzy). First out came Annabeth and Percy(one of my Grooms men) arm in arm, Then Mckaila and Luke(one of my Grooms men) arm in arm, Then Izzy and Alec(My best man) arm in arm like a brother and sister, then the music changed to the catchy tune of here comes the bride Thalia was in her flower girls dress sorta skipped and threw flower petals along the aisle then arm locked with Poseidon's arm my red-headed Green eyed with freckles Izzy stomps her foot seeing she couldn't cover up Clary's freckles then she looked over to find my eyes were filled with joy and she smiled. Finally Clary and her Dad got to the alter he kissed her on the cheek then obviously he used the telepathic connection they had cause she said, "Daddy I want to do it and I know the sibling and family telepathic connection will be gone as soon as I say I do." He smiled and handed me her hand and I walked her up the stairs, smiled, and whispered in her ear (I didn't have to bend down in fact she had to bend a centimeter those must be 10 inch heels), "Wow 10 inch heels honey how did Izzy get you to put those on. I love you so-o-o-o much." Clary smiled and said, "Izzy had Percy, Alec,Luke, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia sit on me it was the only way to get me to where I couldn't push them off and I think I love you more than you love me." I smiled and said, "We'll see later tonight." I got what I wanted she blushed bright red then the Aphrodite started, "Gods, Goddesses, Demigod, and human mothers or fathers, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Clarissa Adele Jackson and Jace Kyle Lightwood in godly matrimony …... Jace repeat me. I Jace Lightwood take you Clarissa Jackson..." I said, "I Jace Lightwood take you Clarissa Jackson to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poor as long as we both shall live." Aphrodite said, "Clarissa your turn." Clary said, "I Clarissa Jackson take you Jace Lightwood to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poor as long as we both shall live." Aphrodite said, "Do you Jace Lightwood take Clarissa Jackson as your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled and said, "I do." she continued, "And you Clarissa?" Clary smiled and said, "I do" Aphrodite said, "by the power vested by Zeus I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Clary stared into my eyes lovingly and I returned the favor when someone threw mistletoe(probably Izzy) I said, "It's nowhere near a holiday that involves mistletoe Izzy." Alec, Luke, Thalia, Simon, Grover , and Nico all said, "Well if you'd kiss her already Izzy wouldn't have to take drastic measures, Jace!" I was about to say something when Clary made me face her and then I said, "Clary it's hard to kiss you when your a centimeter taller than me." Clary giggled wait Clary giggled. Clary said while taking off her heels, "Good 'cause Izzy's nothing less than 7 inches will kill me" I helped her up and kissed her she deepened the kiss I made it even deeper she jump up and put her legs around my waist and I put my arms around her for some support when Izzy said, "OK you guys I think at this point you have tortured the maid of honor enough!" I smiled against Clary's lips and mouthed against her lips, 'should we stop?'. She mouthed against my lips 'No!'. I smiled and mouthed 'we should.'. Clary mouthed 'fine babe.'. She started to pull away but I pulled her back in and mouthed 'I said we should not that we would.'. She mouthed 'here comes Dad, I love you so much Ja-,'. She was pulled off of me and Poseidon said, "There are young children here a quick 3 minute kiss was all we were going for but it's been 20 minutes,it's speech time! GO! NOW!" we both just nodded. Dad was up there and said, "First speech is going to be by Clary."

Clary's point of view the speeches...

Zeus said, "First speech is going to be by Clary." man I have bad stage fright wait Jace can you hear me do we have telepathic powers with each other now. He thought at me you'll be fine relax imagine it's only Izzy out there. I walked strait up the stairs and said, "When I first saw Jace the first thing I thought was shiny gold!"a big hand-full of people laughed I continued, "What I was 1 years old. I fell in love with him my 10th birthday and the day of catch the flag and he got so excited he kissed then my older brother being the over protective brother punched him in the gut hard but even when he was doubled over in pain he was so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o cute he made me blush like nobody else can. As I got older the more I loved him when I first rebelled he was there with me through everything." Zeus said, "Next my son Jace."

the honey-moon Jace's point of view...

I hopped out of the car and carried Clary bridal-style

**more to come on the honey-moon next time**

**I only own the plot! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time.**

Jace's point of view

_ I hopped out of the car and carried Clary bridal-style _

Currently Jace point of view continued in the honey-moon here it is

When we got through the door I said, "I love you Mrs. Lightwood." She smiled up at me and said, "I love you more Mr. Lightwood OK Jace we need to call each other by our first names." I smiled and said, "We'll see who loves who more Clary." I didn't give her time to say to anything I just kissed her and walked her into the bedroom of our Mansion still kissing her. I laid her down on the bed, pulled back, standing up strait smiled and said, "So do you still think you love me more?" She smiled up at me and said, "Not sure yet." she was thinking I am so sure that I love him more. I smiled, took off my shoes, took off her shoes for her, and said, "Well I'm gonna go get in my pajamas... oh and Izzy went shopping for you all by her self and burned all your clothes." She said, "Let me see if I heard you right... Izzy burned all my clothes and went shopping **alone**." I said, "Yes you heard me right." As soon as I said yes she was up like a rocket walking over to the boxes Izzy put in our bedroom one labeled _Sheets, Pillows, And Blankets _another _Clary's Shoes And Clothes!,_ and said, "I'm gonna unpack these two boxes for now." I smiled and walked into the master bathroom to get dressed.

**Clary's point of view on the situation...**

Jace literally hopped out of the car and carried me bridal-style into the Mansion. When we were inside he said, "I love you Mrs. Lightwood." I smiled up at him and said, "I love you more Mr. Lightwood OK Jace we need to call each other by our first names." he smiled and said, "We'll see who loves who more Clary." he kissed me before I could say anything and walked into the master bedroom still kissing me. When we got there he laid me down on the bed, pulled away smiled, and said, "So do you still think you love me more?"I smiled back up at him and said, "Not sure yet." but I was thinking I am so sure that I love him more. He smiled took his shoes, took off my shoes for me, and said, "Well I'm gonna go get in my pajamas... oh and Izzy went shopping for you all by her self and burned all your clothes." I said, "Let me see if I heard you right... Izzy burned all my clothes and went shopping **alone**." He said, "Yes you heard me right." As soon as he said yes I was up like a rocket walking over to the boxes Izzy put in our bedroom one labeled _Sheets, Pillows, And Blankets _another _Clary's Shoes And Clothes!,_ and said, "I'm gonna unpack these two boxes for now.". As soon as I heard him go into the bathroom I started unpacking the box that said _Clary's Shoes And Clothes!_ As I put them away in the she walk in closet (There are a walk in closet for Jace and a walk in closet for Clary.) I made a mental list of what was in there. I hung up in the area that Izzy 'labeled dresses' all of the dresses would just come below my bottom and were strapless, the colors were: _three black, three red, three ocean-green, five Caribbean-blue, three orange, three grass-green, three purple, ten light-pink, fifty hot-pink, and fifty baby-blue._ Then I went to the area Izzy labeled 'Shirts' they were all solid colors: _one blue, one red, one green, one hot pink, and one purple. _Then the drawer labeled 'skirts theyjust come below my bottom the colors: _one blue, one red, one green, one hot pink, and one purple. _Then the drawer labeled 'Bras' they were all strapless, outlined in lace, and black there were fifty. Then the drawer labeled 'Socks' they were either leggings or fishnets. Then the drawer labeled 'underwear' there were all regular underwear(thank gods) but they were all black. Then I went to shelves labeled 'shoes' all I had were fifty pairs of black flats. Then the drawer labeled 'pajamas' all I had were fourteen, strapless, black nightgowns that would just come below my bottom. In the back was a dressing room with a full length mirror and a makeup table stocked with beauty products. I walked out into the bedroom and opened up the box that said _Sheets, Pillows, And Blankets. _I made the bed with a black sheet, a thin white blanket, a beige comforter. I guess Jace must have walked in when I was making the bed because he hugged me from behind and said, "You should get into your pajamas Clary." I spun to face him and said, "You mean a strapless nightgown that just comes below my bottom 'cause that's all Izzy bought." Jace's eyes brightened up a lot and he thought yes!Yes!YES! Thank the gods … and Izzy! He said, "Awe that's to bad." I said, "Jace we're married you don't have to pretend you're upset that... well let me get in pajamas while you unpack your shoes and clothes." I went back and grabbed a clean bra, underwear, and a nightgown and changed. When I walked out into the room Jace was laying facing me staring at me and drooling. I said, "Babe your drooling and you better get used to it because this is all I have." He just smiled and patted the spot near the edge directly in front of him on the queen size bed. I just smiled sat down wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he rolled his eyes and pulled me down on top of him smiled and pulled my lips down on his. Then he rolled us to where he was on top of me next thing I know we both of us only covered by the covers(naked).

…

O.M.G REVIEW SHOULD I HAVE CLARY PREGNET WITH TWINS, TRIPLETS, OR QUADS? FOLLOW FAV.


End file.
